cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is an American animated television series created by animator Genndy Tartakovsky that originally aired on Cartoon Network from 2001 to 2004, with reruns airing until 2008. Reruns also aired on Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang, on a frequent basis, until the series returned to the Toonami block for reruns in February 2014. A new season premiered on Adult Swim's Toonami block on March 11, 2017. Plot Samurai Jack tells the story of a young prince (Jack) from Feudal Japan whose father's empire is destroyed by the shape shifting demon Aku. As a child, the prince escapes destruction and travels the world training his mind and his body for years until he reaches adulthood, becoming a legendary samurai. After taking his father's magic katana, he challenges Aku to a duel and defeats the demon. However, before the prince can deal the killing blow, Aku creates a time portal and sends his opponent into the distant future, anticipating that he would be able to amass sufficient power to deal with the samurai later. He arrives in a dystopian, futuristic Earth ruled by Aku and filled with his robot minions and a large number of alien immigrant races of various appearances. The first people he encounters in the future call him "Jack" as a form of slang, which he adopts as his name (his true given name is never mentioned in the series). Standard episodes follow Jack's search for a way to travel back to his own time, where he hopes to stop Aku before these events come to pass. The cartoon depicts Jack's quest to find a time portal, while constantly facing obstacles set by Aku in a classic battle of Good versus Evil. Typically each time Jack believes he has reached the end of his quest, something causes him to dramatically miss his chance. In one attempt Jack locates a stable portal to the past, but the guardian of the portal defeats him after a long but noticeably mismatched battle. The guardian is about to crush Jack when the portal starts to flicker and glow, seemingly giving the guardian a message; the guardian has a giant pterodactyl take the unconscious Jack away. After Jack leaves, the guardian states that it is not yet time for him to return to the past, and an image of what is implied to be an older Jack is then seen in the portal; indicating that Jack is predestined to succeed, but it will take years for him to do so. Setting Samurai Jack takes place in a world where science and technology have developed far beyond what is available in the present day, and in some ways resembles magic on its own. However, despite scientific advances, the future is decidedly dystopian—for example, in one episode the mafia profits greatly from the sale of simple water. Aliens, bounty hunters, and robots are plentiful, and always ready for a fight. The leader of this world is Aku. While the setting is distinctly futuristic and technological, instances of mythology and supernatural events do occur. Mythologies, like Valhalla, and even supernatural forces, such as demonic enemies, make regular appearances, yet do not seem to stand out amongst the technologically advanced inhabitants. Aku himself is supernatural, as is Jack's sword. Stories take place in a variety of locations. Ranging from beautiful wilderness to futuristic or even dystopian cities, there is often a stark contrast made between the industrial world and the natural world. Home Media VHS volumes: * The Premiere Movie (March 19, 2002) DVD volumes: * The Premiere Movie (March 19, 2002) * Samurai Jack and Friends (October 7, 2014) Season DVDS: * The Complete First Season (May 4th, 2004) * The Complete Second Season (May 24th, 2005) * The Complete Third Season (May 23rd, 2006) * The Complete Fourth Season (August 28th, 2007) * The Complete Fifth Season (October 17th, 2017) * The Complete Series (October 17th, 2017) Broadcast History 'USA' Cartoon Network (2001-2008) Boomerang (2009-2014) Adult Swim (Toonami) (February 1, 2014-Present) Gallery Samurai Jack 2016 Poster.jpg References da:Samurai Jack Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:2000s shows Category:2001 television series debuts Category:Boomerang Category:Toonami Series Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:Shows, films, and people with wikis Category:Shows with wikis Category:Samurai Jack Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:2000s premieres Category:Adult Swim Series Category:SVES Series Category:Ended series Category:Adult Swim Category:2004 television series endings Category:2010s shows Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2017 Category:2017 television series debuts Category:2017 television series endings Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2012 Category:Williams Street Productions